


Perfection

by tenoutaten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Overweight, Stuffing, Thighs, Weight Gain, clothing ripping, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenoutaten/pseuds/tenoutaten
Summary: All Satya Vaswani wants is perfection and after months of feeling like she was getting pudgy, does Junkrat help her find the perfection?





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to do for the Fluffwatch Secret Santa! I hope my person really loves their gift because I just grin while writing this story.  
> Join in on the fun and see all the wonderful chub headcanons! https://discord.gg/fPKPRed

In the many years with the Vishkar Corporation Satya Vaswani was taught perfection was the only right way. When she, however, had joined this ragtag new “Overwatch”, she found so much out of place. There were so many disgraced people here, an outlaw cowboy who seemed to be out of shape. At least those pants fit many years ago and this year was not one of them. It seemed to be an issue of this base, the large sizes of many of these people. Satya’s biggest issue was this clothing outcry, imperfections in so many ill-fitted clothing pieces that she had to amend.

This whole perfectionism need lead to the extra room near the dining hall to become a seamstress room for the young woman. With Satya’s hard light tech, she could create just about anything from her fingertips, measure and create. It seemed every week someone came in with a simple button popping off, a seam torn, or the inexplicable case of ‘my favorite article of clothing no longer can stretch over my body’ as Satya enjoyed putting it.

The longer she spent working on these pieces of clothing, the less time the seamstress found her self out at the gym or doing yoga, less missions as the need for clothing became higher with the frequent visits from everyone on base. Reinhardt was a man who could cook for an army and when he took over cooking most nights, it seemed for an army proceeded to add pounds of pudge per piece of pork to the people who were to protect the world.   
  
With her distraction in the topic of clothing coming to light, it seemed she found herself not having time to attend dinner very often. She would sit on her hard light stool and work, other heroes taking turns to bring her dinner, usually to only bring a new issue to light. Mei would come in to bring her dinner and tea, but also had blown out her favorite artic sweater while she was enjoying some overly cheesy goulash. The large... Roadhog would come with simple requests for a fix to his chest straps when he would come with currywurst. There was an exception however, the trash man… Junkrat, so he claimed his name was, would visit to bring her dinner but never brought work, just delectable food and watched her do her work.   
  
With so much time she would spend sitting on her stool, sewing, and eating, as the months grew on and as did her workmate's clothes, Satya slowly found her own becoming ill-fitting. “Impossible.” She muttered, for the fourth time that day fixing the fit of her shorts, the fabric cutting into her legs, trying to fix the flap of her dress so her stomach did not peak from the high slits that went to her waist. Satya hadn’t felt like she was gaining weight or getting larger, she refused to believe she was anything other than pure perfection. Yet, the mornings where she would have to jump and lay on the bed to pull these elastic shorts over her growing rear and stomach were saying otherwise. Her dress was showing their limitations as the seams puckered and pulled at each thread.   
  
“Ya know you could just use your fancy arm and make yer self a new set of clothes Sheila.” The junker quipped, watching her squirm with her clothes. He was just fascinated by her techniques and they were missing arm twins, Junkrat thought it was the coolest thing.   
  
Satya had forgotten all about him sitting back there, he had been watching her body quiver and shake as she had moved around. The taut fabric leaving nothing to the imagination any longer. “Jamison, what have I told you about watching me.” She huffed, getting up quickly, her stomach wobbling, thighs rubbing together as she walked to him and handed him a stack of empty plates. “Go elsewhere and clean those. You bring far to many dirty dishes in here!”   
  
Junkrat laughed his ever so signature crazy man laugh, “Come on Shiela, ya need food and I bring it for ya. Its good food and shouldn’t sit going to waste.” The mad inventor had been living in the outback with Roadhog for so long that he was used to serving others the amount his pal needs. Wasn’t his fault if this drongo couldn’t notice that she was eating enough for a woman three times her size or larger.   
  
Satya shook her head, “I knew you were trouble, but here I still allowed you to enter my space.” She said, shooing the thin Aussie from the room, closing the door quickly. Satya sighed and looked at the clock. If that stack was lunch… her stomach growled, already hungry for dinner. Perhaps she was getting a tad portly over the past few months with the german’s heavy food selections, the dress pulling tighter as she took a deep breathe. her stomach near peaking from the incredibly high slits as it began to sag slightly under its own mass, her thighs which touched and rubbed together, squeezed into her shorts and boots which only made her thighs seem larger in comparison when in reality her bottom was beginning to spread more and more as she sat, pushing over the edge of the hard light stool she had created.   
  
“No more of that… back to work.” Satya hummed, sitting back down, the hard light stool flickering as the seat struggled under her, Satya returning to her work. Hours passing as she created the perfect sensation of cotton for an exercise top that the Solider had requested of her. A knock at the door jarring her from her work and nearly causing her to add a third arm to the shirt as her focus slipped. “Enter.” She commanded, finishing the hard light creation, letting it become reality.   
  
Junkrat came in, a tray of plates, “Look here Symmetra.” He liked their fake call outs more often than not. “Yer were upset earlier and whatever but ya need dinner so here.” He huffed, bringing it to her work table, the junker crossing his arms, the prosthetic one tapping on his normal arm.   
  
Satya looked at the ever large meal, “This is far too much food, I can not eat all of this.” She said, turning her nose up at the piping hot food.   
  
“Well, you are gonna need to eat, we ain’t about to waste food, do you know how hard nonirradiated meat is to come by!” Junkrat exclaimed, watching her sit and cross her chubby legs, turning her face away from him. He soured and pulled another hard light stool up and sat down, unlike Satya where the seat sank a bit with her weight, his stayed level. “Open.” He commanded, “I ain’t playing Shiela, mouth, open.”   
  
Satya gave a rather certain, “I don’t think so.” Before closing her mouth tight, keeping her nose turned up.   
  
“Open Shiela.” He asked again, poking her in the face with a fork full of schnitzel. Symmetra batted at his fork, wiping crumbs of breading and oil off of her chubby cheek. “Come on, Armor Guy made it real delicious, we all ate, now, open,” Junkrat said, poking her mouth with the meat, continuing to batter her cheeks and mouth with the pork.   
  
Symmetra sighed, wiping her face with a napkin, “Fine.” She said, opening her mouth and letting Junkrat feed her the piece of pork. The plump woman opening after she finished the bite, Junkrat snickering. “What?” She asked, confused by his giggles.   
  
“You are really cute Symmetra, you’ve got a second lil chin, right there.” He said poking it with his prosthetic hand, the cold metal making her shudder, her cheeks lighting up in a crimson. Opening her mouth to reply, Junkrat put another large piece of meat into her mouth. “Chew it up, come on Shiela, this is getting cold and cold meat is not as good as fresh.” He tutted her like a child who was refusing to eat.   
  
Satya huffed and chewed faster, opening her mouth once more, the cycle continuing as plate after plate was fed to the seamstress. She found herself returning to work while she was fed, not noticing how she was getting increasingly full. Her stomach expanding and rounding out as she ate enough for a Roadhog or Reinhardt. She felt her stomach sit heavily on her thighs, cutting into the table as she leaned in back to her work. “Ahhh.” She said, asking for another bite.   
  
“That's all, see, told ya it wasn’t too much food,” Junkrat smirked, collecting the plates into a stack. Satya looked around, flushing a bit, moving to pick herself up but finding her stomach so heavy, so full. “Now you wait here, Angel Wings is making dessert and she brough back some kinda fancy chocolate.” He said leaving the room fast as can be.   
  
Satya was dumbfounded, what had just happened, what was happening! She felt like a whale, like a bowling ball with how tight she was, the normal give and jiggle no longer there as her skin felt hot with how big she was becoming.   
  
“Alright, here you are Shiela, one mini Swedish chocolate cake.” Junkrat grinned, scratching his burned stubble.   
  
Shaking her head, Satya leveraged on the table to pull herself up, “I am more than full Jamison.” An idle hand rubbed her large orb of a stomach, it was churning and groaning with how full it was.   
  
Junkrat rolled his eyes, “Sit down drongo, you gotta try it, its pretty tastey, ain’t like nothing I’ve had in the wastelands and I ate of lot of weird things.”   
  
Satya bit the inside of her cheek, it did look and smell soooo good…. Maybe just a nibble wouldn’t hurt. Taking her seat once more, the seat flickering again as she did such, Satya opened her mouth. “Ahhhh.” She hummed.   
  
Junkrat plopped right down and took a big scoop of the cake and pushed it into her mouth, it was like every bite made her feel larger, really all this heavy food was just pushing her to the limits. “Come on, swallow it down, we have a full cake here.” He pressured, waiting for her to open. As she did, each bite became bigger and heavier, frosting getting on her chubby cheeks as she pushed through, her stomach biting into the table something fierce before RIP. The sides of her dress could no longer take the pressure and the puckering, the slits tearing up the side as her stomach pushed outward.   
  
“Oh my.” She breathed, swallowing the cake, unable to reply further as Junkrat fed her more.   
  
“Come on Shiela, just a few more bites.” He goated on, helping her finish, her shorts letting out a small rip, the sides pushing their limit from when she was closer to 200 pounds, which was a solid 40 pounds ago, the clothing what she arrived in was from her 180’s. “There we go Symmetra, looking like a beaut.” He smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. “Let me get ya something to wash that down with.” Junkrat purred, getting up and walking out, leaving the bloated beauty alone.   
  
Satya took a heavy breath, why did this place feel perfect, Jamison at her side, feeding her more. Before she could think of a reason further, the stem of the seat flickered out, the weight was too much for what the chair had been designed for and left the chunky seamstress on her bottom with a hearty smack. Her thighs and rear wobbling away as her stomach was so heavy it had no give to wobble anymore. Satya was stunned, not usually a soft spoken woman but this was an incredible feeling. She was too fat for her clothing, too fat for her own stool… and she could hear the peg leg thunking back knowing he would have more in his arms. This was perfection.


End file.
